Shuffle Challenge: Weather Warden
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written for a "playlist on shuffle" challenge. Pairings: LewisxJoanne, VennaxAshan


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own thoughts.**

Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.<br>2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.<br>4. Do this for ten songs.

Going with a divided theme on this one. First 5 drabbles will be LewisxJoanne pairing, last 5 will be VennaxAshan. Author's notes in [brackets]. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR TOTAL ECLIPSE IN DRABBLE #5 and #9

**~ Shuffle Challenge: Weather Warden ~**

[LewisxJoanne section]

_Pat Benetar, "Hit Me With Your Best Shot"_

He claimed that he was still in love with her, but he was ready to place her on the sacrificial altar at every turn - for the "greater good".

He didn't realize it, but he was subconsciously trying to rid himself of the his former lover.

_Five Finger Death Punch, "Ashes"_

They had never truly had a relationship - just that one day in the science lab. They both had unresolved lingering feelings from that encounter, but they were terrible for each other and they both knew it. That's why he was able to let her go when David came along.

He had a harder time allowing himself to believe that it was possible for him to fall in love again after loving her. His feelings for her had become so twisted, he didn't even recognize love for what it was when he next felt it.

_The Crystal Method, "Wide Open"_

They say that you never forget your first love… What they don't say is that it will always have a hold on you. Always. Even after you're ready to let go. Even after you've already moved on. It will always be there in the back of your mind. Always. A piece of your heart will always belong to that person, even when you've given the rest of it to someone else.

But I guess if they told you that, everyone would be afraid to fall in love in the first place.

No one tells you that your first love is usually a mistake.

[Narrated by Joanne, in case you can't tell.]

_Rie Fu, "Life Is Like A Boat"_

I'm slowly drowning in your soul.  
>You are everything I can't be.<br>You are the universe, the stars…  
>You are a brightly shining sun,<br>While I am simply a small planet,  
>Caught up in your gravity,<br>Blinded by your light.  
>I'm waiting for you to go supernova,<br>And burn us both away to nothing.  
>Then as a black hole,<br>To everyone and everything you will be irresistible.

[And this one came out as poetry. I have no idea why.]

_Trans-Siberian Orchestra, "Appalachian Snowfall"_

After Lewis became a Djinn, they buried his empty human shell. He didn't have a proper funeral because he was technically still alive, but Joanne felt they owed him the dignity of giving his former body a proper burial.

[VennaxAshan section below this line]

_Unknown artist, "Kimi no Mado Kara" (beginning theme from the anime Sakura Diaries)_

She still remembers how things were before he went crazy. She wishes he could be like that again, but she doesn't know how to help him… other than killing Joanne Baldwin. But she kind of likes Joanne Baldwin. And she thinks that would probably cause worse problems, because then DAVID would go crazy.

She doesn't know what to do for him except wait and hope that the madness will pass.

_Yoko Ishida, "Suki to Kitte"_

She thinks it's ironic to dress up as Alice in Wonderland. What no one else knows is that sometimes she gets him to dress up as the Mad Hatter and they have tea parties. The parties are kind of ruined by the fact that she has to bully him into complying… but she enjoys them as much as she can.

He doesn't know why she insists on playing human games and dressing in strange costumes but he is too afraid to refuse to play with her, because he has seen what happens when she gets angry and he never wants to experience THAT again.

_Fear Factory, "School"_

He would never want to make an enemy out of her. If she ever challenges his authority over her, he is the one who backs down. (Not that he would admit that to anyone.) If she ever challenged him for dominion over the Old Djinn, he would turn them over to her without a fight. They both know that. But she enjoys her petty amusements, and has little interest in ruling.

_Fear Factory, "Self Immolation (LP Version)"_

As an Ifrit, she devoured him, taking his power for her own. Her soul was saved, but he was gone. She knew she couldn't have saved him - not from his own madness and not from the creature she had so recently been. And in the end it was he who had saved her.

She didn't know which was worse.

[I cheated a little and wrote while the first 10 seconds of the next song were playing instead of stopping when the song stopped.]

_The Doors, "Hello, I Love You"_

She was the first of their kind. He was the second*. She was female. He was male. She liked him immediately, and in a non-platonic way.

He tolerated her annoying presence because she was stronger than he was… not that he would ever admit that she was stronger than him or that he maybe possibly held some scrap of familial affection for her.

[*not sure that's true in the canon. It's explicitly stated that Venna was the first Djinn, and Ashan is "one of" the oldest, but I don't know if he was actually the second. But for the purposes of this fic, I'm saying he was.]

**A/N: This is harder to do than it looks. I have challenged my self to write one (or more) of these for every fandom I'm into.**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
